No Pencils Necessary
by Pokabu
Summary: Studying, mutual hatred, a daydreaming Shinra and two rambunctious little girls. What a way to spend a Friday. — Raijin Days.


Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

* * *

Kyouhei wanted to stab his own foot. With a pencil. The sharp, good kind too, not those cheap ones that snapped the moment you set the dark graphite tip on any sort of hard surface. Well, actually, if he _really_ thought it through the cheap kind would do so long as it went through his foot, and given enough power behind the downward stab... Yeah, the cheap kind _could_ work in theory.

But that was besides the point.

The reason the usually level-headed teen wanted to stab his beloved foot was not a reason, but _reasons_. And as the plural word suggested there were three _reasons_ for his sudden urge to harm his own person.

Well, five if he counted the duo intruding on the bane of his existence.

"Ouch! Shit, Mairu! Get off!" Izaya grunted under the weight of his bespectacled little sister, pencil clutched in his right hand whilst the left struggled valiantly with the hyperactive girl kneading herself upon his lap. No matter how much he shoved (lightly) at her little shoulder, the girl refused to budge and set herself firmly between her brother's crossed legs.

Mairu looked quite pleased when her older brother stopped his struggles and slumped forward with a tired sigh. She leaned back heavily against his chest, her glasses glinting eerily as she eyed the papers and books before them with distaste.

"Hey, hey, why do you need to do this work? Are you stupid?" she questioned (pestered), pawing at his right hand with her messily cut and broken nails.

Izaya's nose scrunched, but Kyouhei wasn't sure if it was out of annoyance or if Mairu's nails actually hurt as they dug into his flesh. Regardless, the raven haired teen opened his mouth to respond-

Only to be interrupted by an amused snort from the blond sitting a ways away, tucked safely between the juncture of Izaya's bedroom door and his bookshelf. "'Course the pest's stupid. He's a flea." Shizuo grunted out, a wickedly amused smirk playing upon his lips.

Mairu, still firmly tucked against her brother, blinked rapidly from underneath her lenses. "Eh? Really? Big brother has slipped so much since middle school!" she cried out as if alarmed, but Kyouhei could clearly see a grin not unlike Shizuo's on her own lips.

It disturbed him.

"His...fault..." a quiet voice managed to pierce the rowdiness of the room as Izaya grunted something akin to 'monster' at Shizuo, the blond holding in a rude retort and choosing to instead jump in shock as the little voice came from right beside him.

"Hey, Kururi, don't get near that beast. You'll get rabies that way." Izaya motioned for his taciturn sister to remove herself from Shizuo's left side, and the girl ducked her head in acknowledgment and stood obediently, her doll-like eyes catching her brother's crimson as she made her way over to him and her twin sister. She settled close to him, nearly on top of him, but was prevented any sort of spot like Mairu's own cherished one due to space limitations.

It was most likely a trick of the light, but Kyouhei swore he saw the faintest hint of jealousy, _emotion_, in the girl's eyes before it reverted to cold fogginess.

"Mmm, you're right! It is his fault!" Mairu suddenly chirped, bouncing on Izaya's lap as the raven glared down at her.

For a moment, Kyouhei believed them to be talking about Izaya. It made sense, seeing as the raven was in charge of his own grades and though he had not attended middle school with Izaya he had heard the raven had been the top of his class...

Not that he wasn't now, but he seemed quite keen on skimping on work due to...

...Oh.

It only took a single glance at the girls perched so close to their big brother to tell they were glaring with such childish malice at the bespectacled boy daydreaming right next to Kyouhei. Said bespectacled boy had not uttered a word since the twins had barged in on their Friday study session at the Orihara household, apparently having taken the rude interruption to mean a break from work and thus he immediately immersed himself in his fantasies.

Based on the pink tinting his cheeks and the way he giggled every now and then it didn't take a genius to figure out what Kishitani Shinra was thinking.

Kyouhei subconsciously scooted away, idly turning his head to look back at the eldest Orihara sibling as said raven started arguing with Shizuo over something related to question fifteen. He turned back to his own study sheet, trying to block out the rising octave of Shizuo's voice, but a shuddering sigh from Shinra forced his curiosity to raise his head and glance at the glossy eyed brunet.

"_Celty_," Shinra purred out, head lolling about in utter glee as he shut his eyes softly, a stupid little grin tugging his lips upward.

Kyouhei scooted further away, dragging his papers and books along with him as he silently swore to never study with _these three idiots_ again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Originally this was supposed to be a tiny bit different. Shizuo and Izaya were supposed to get a bit more limelight, but then I figured they had enough of that in Paramour and I flipped some things so Dotachin got his starring role. Shizuo and Izaya still wormed their way into the light, though, and Shinra was stunted a bit more than I would like. However, I did want to add that little animosity the Orihara twins have for him due to it fitting with a headcanon of mine. I may just need to write a story of that, but that may or may not materialize. Anyway, this is a gift fic for **ArAnCaR No. 6**! Why? Well, we're celebrating _our incredibly late anniversary_! That aside, I do hope you enjoyed Dotachin and his suffering!


End file.
